6éme année tout change !
by Alienor01
Summary: Harry et les autres entre en 6éme année! Remus lupin professeur de DCFM ! Un Harry assistant de Rémus !


* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : protéction raprochée !

C'était le départ ... Harry et ses amis étaient dans un wagon du Poudlard express...

La veille un hiboux de Dumbledore avait appris la triste nouvelle...

Il allait devoir protéger Drago Malfoy puisque ses parents étaient mort et que Voldemort le recherchait activement !

Harry soupira et tirai une tête d'enterrement depuis hier midi .

Il se demandait comment il pourrait bien faire pour le protéger quand soudain la porte de leur wagon s'ouvrit laissant passer le professeur Lupin . Il avait été réintégrer pour cette année , aucun autre professeur ne désirant plus occupé ce poste maudit !

Le loup garou portait des robes toujours aussi élimés . Il s'assit a coté d'Harry et demanda aux autres de sortir .

Harry était trés intrigué par l'attitude de son professeur et amis .

Lupin qui s'était assis en face d'Harry le regardait attentivement et évaluait son possible niveaux de magie sans rien dire . Il sentait la puissance qui émanait du garçon depuis longtemps déjà mais récement cela s'était encore amplifié a cause des réunions de l'AD qu'ils avaient eut lors de l'année précédente et que Harry comptait bien reconstruire cette année en prenant comme principal concerné et invité Drago Malfoy ! Cela risquait d'en surprendre plus d'un mais pour le moment revenons en au regard scrutateur de Lupin .

Harry avait certe grandis pendant l'été mais il s'était aussi ettofé de muscles bien qu'il paraisse toujours aussi maigre ... Apperement les Dursleys faisait encore des leurs !

Mais désormais ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et il arrivait a les maitriser ! Il avait adopté une coiffure classe ... une simple queue de cheval avec 2 méches qui retombaient de chaque coté de son visage . En quelques mots , Harry était la personne la plus séduisante de Poudlard cette année !

Lupin commençat alors a s'expliquer...

-Vois tu Harry ... Cette année comme tu dois protéger Malfoy ... J'aimerais que tu sois mon assistant pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Tout le monde sait que tu es le plus doué en plus pour cette matiére ! Si tu ne deviens pas Auror ce sera un pur miracle !

Harry éclata de rire et hocha la tête comme signe de son accord .

Remus lui fit un grand sourir heureux que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils accepte de se joindre a lui .

-Et avant de continuer...Sache que je serais également le professeur de duel !

-Merveilleux ! Mais je crois que je ne participerais pas a ces cours ! Je risquerais de blessé quelqu'un sans le faire exprés ..

-Harry... Même toi tu devras y participer ! C'est une couverture au cas ou le ministére déciderai de nous espionner pour savoir si nous vous préparons sufisament au combat contre le lord noir !

-Ok je comprend...

-Mais je ne te demandais pas d'y aller comme éléve mais comme mon asistant dans cette matiére la également tu es le plus doué !

-Pourquoi as tu besoin d'un asistant au fait ?

-Hé bien parce que cette année sera un peu particuliére ! Et puis tu pourras me remplacer lors des journées de pleine lune !

-Moui la j'avou que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Mais cette année je vais également avoir des cours avec Dumbledore...

-Il me l'a dit ! Tu sais bien que Albus sait toujours tout !

-C'est trés énervant parfois...

-Moui alors tu accepte ?

-Bien sur si je peut t'être utile en quoi que ce soit !

-D'ailleur je voudrais te dire que tu seras nommé officieusement professeur de l'AD cette année !

Harry a cet instant en resta bouche bée quand un toquement a la porte du compartiment les ramenat a la réalité .

-Bien je vais te laisser Harry ! Je suis content pour toi tu le méritais ce poste ! Au fait ! En 5 éme année j'ais vu comment tu t'en sortais et je te félicite ! Tu serais un excellent professeur .

A cet instant Rémus Lupin ne savait pas encore qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui allait transformer la vision des choses de Harry . Ainsi que son avenir d'ailleur !

Hermionne et Ron rentrérent en même temps que Lupin partait et ils s'assirent en face de Harry prét a commencer l'interrogatoire quand Harry leva une main .

-Pas maintenant vous découvrirez tout a Poudlard !

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement et harry lisait calmement son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal sous l'oeil ébahis d'Hermionne et Ron .

Ils revétirent rapidement leurs robes de sorciers car ils arrivaient a la gare ! Une fois sortis Harry continua de lire son manuel jusqu'a Poudlard . En arrivant dans la grande salle avant la cérémonie de répartition il vit Rémus regarder avec ébahissement le fait qu'il lise son livre puis sourir .

Harry s'assit ensuite rapidement a sa place pour assister a la cérémonie de répartition au cours de laquelle il vit un éléve entrer directement en 6éme année .

Il soupira en voyant la beauté de celui ci !

Il était auburn ... ses cheveux lissé parfaitement dans une queue de chevale semblable a cette d'Harry , de somptueux yeux couleur améthiste , il était de la taille d'Harry mais paraissait moins musclé. Dés qu'il vit Harry sa machoire tomba .

Il s'approcha alors vivement pour prendre place a sa gauche ! Une fois assis il se tourna vers lui dans le but de se présenter et la resta scotché par la profondeur des deux émeraudes qui le détaillait patiement !

-Salut moi c'est Guillaume ! Je suis français !

-Salut Guillaume mais je pense que tu me connais déjà alors je n'ais pas besoin de faire les présentation sauf pour ces deux la .

La il pointe Ron et Hermionne du doigt tandis que le nouveau venu leurs serre la main .

-Le rouquin il s'appel Ron Weasley et la fille qu'il regarde a coté de lui comme un imbécil c'est Hermionne Granger la fille la plus cultivée de l'école !

-Enchanté !

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore qui allait commencer son discour .

-Chers éléves..., cette année risquant d'être mouvementé par le retour de Lord Voldemort , nous avons décidés les professeurs et moi même de recréer l'AD , l'Armée de Dumbledore pour certains , l'Armée de Défense pour d'autre ! Quelque soit la raison si vous souhaitez rester en vie en cas d'attaque de Voldemort je vous prierais de vous y inscrire ! Le professeur officiel sera Harry Potter !

De même qu'il est nominé comme assistant du professeur Rémus Lupin... notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et de duel !

Notre cher Harry s'occupera donc des cours en collaboration avec lui ! Vous lui devrez le même respect qu'a un enseignant car s'il a été nommé pour ces postes c'est qu'il posséde les capacités pour enseigné ! Applaudissons donc le plus jeune professeur de Poudlard !

Des applaudissement nourrit éclatérent a la table des gryffondor , serdaigles et poufsouffle mais Serpentard siffla violement la décision .

Harry lui ne s'en soucia pas mais vit que le seul a ne pas les sifflés était Drago . Il lui fit un sourir et l'invita a leur table . Drago hésita mais voyant que ses amis ne se préocupaient pas plus que ca de lui se leva traversa la grande salle et vint s'assoir a proximité d'Harry .Ce dernier lui serra la main et lui présenta tout le monde qui le regardait d'un air ébahis.

A ce moment la Dumbledore partit pour continuer son discours les observaient avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

-Je souhaiterais également vous faire part de quelques changements ! Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter auront un appartements enssemble ! Harry bénéficiant du statut de professeur il devra donc avoir son propre bureau !

Drago regarda a Harry et Dumbledore comme s'ils étaient fou puis prit un air résigné .

Dumbledore frappa alors dans ses mains et le festin commençat . Les serpentards qui n'avaient pas vu que leur prince avait déserté se tournérent dans tous les sens et poussérent des cris perçant lorsqu'ils le virent a la table des lions !

Drago et Harry éclatérent alors de rire enssemble puis se regardérent bizarrement . Il ne pensaient pas avoir le même sens de l'humour . Vint ensuite le directeur prés d'eux pour leurs dirent de le suivre qu'il leurs montreraient leurs appartements pour le reste de l'année .

Ils marchérent dans les couloirs et se retrouvérent pas loin de la salle sur demande . Harry sourit quand il comprit le pourquoi de l'emplacement .

-Le mot de passe est la griffe du serpent .

-Hein?

-Ben j'ais pas trouvé autre chose...

-Moui ca se voit !

Harry et Drago entrérent donc dans leurs appartements et soupirérent de soulagement . Tout n'était pas rouge et vert comme ils l'avaient craint mais d'une belle couleur créme .

Une gigantesque bibliothéque contenant tous les ouvrages immaginable de DFCM était dans un coin et Harry se rua dessus rapidement . Mais il se retourna ensuite brusquement .

-Professeur...nos emplois du temps ?

-Oh! J'allais les oubliés ! Bien Harry ! Voici tes 2 emplois du temps ! Celui de professeur et d'éléve ! L'année risque d'être chargée pour toi !

-Pas grave professeur ! De toute façon je me suis toujours dit que si je ne devenais pas auror je serais prof !

-A ? Mais c'est bien ca ! Trés trés bien !

Dumbledore se frottait les main avec un air calculateur . Harry qui le vit recula d'un pas n'aimant pas trop voir cet air sur son directeur . Il sentait bien que cela allait mal tourné.

Il se retourna vers Drago et lui fila son emplois du temps tandis que Dumbledore sortait des appartements les laissant réfléchir et étudié leurs horraires .

Harry en regardant son emplois du temps de professeur ne put s'empécher d'équarquillé les yeux . Il était pratiquement en cour tout les jours !

Et il devait apparement enseigner aussi bien a toutes les maisons !

Il soupira en s'affalant dans un canapé avant de regardé quand se trouvaient les cours de duel .

-Oh bien ! Dés demain ... Et les réunion de l'AD se passe le soir dans la salle sur demande !

-La salle sur demande ?

-J'oubliais que les serpentards ne la connaissent pas ...

-Et pourquoi vous la conaissez vous ?

-Parce qu'on s'en servait l'année derniére déjà pour l'AD !

-A c'est depuis la 5éme année?

-Hé oui ! Pendant que toi tu jouais au petit chien avec ombrage nous on a recrée l'AD !

-Hé ben dis donc !

-Allez viens ! On doit aller diner !

-Ok !

Harry et Drago sortir de leurs appatements en direction de la grande salle . Une chaise avait été rajouté a la table des professeurs a l'intention d'Harry et il s'y dirigea se mettant entre Dumbledore et Lupin .

Harry sourit a ses amis qui le regardaient avec des yeux rond devant la place qu'il avait prise . Il n'avait en effet pas eut le temps de parler depuis l'annonce officielle de la nomination de harry !

Ce dernier mangeait tranquillement tout en discutant avec Remus du programme de leur prochain cour de duel .

-Moi je suggérent les sort d'attaques !

-Non ! C'est trop dangereux !

-C'est pas dangereux peut être un combat avec un mangemort?

-Ouais c'est vrais ...

-Mais on peut aussi leurs apprendre les sortilége de contrage ! Ce serait même préférable !

-Tout a fait d'accord ! Mais en DCFM ?

-T'avais prévu quoi déjà a la base ?

-Les gobelins...

-Wouaw c'est vachement ennuyeux ! Et les sombrals ? T'en penserais quoi ?

-Bien mieux mais je peut pas en apporté un ...

-Moi je peux !

Remus observa celui qu'il considérait comme son fils d'un air ébahis.

-Ben oui ! J'ais vu bien des gens mourir ! Et je suis moi même mort plusieurs fois ! Je peut donc monter un sombral !

-C'est pas faux !

-Bien sur que c'est pas faux sinon je ne serais pas ton assistant cette année !

-Bon sang... Harry ! Je suis toujours ton professeur !

-Hum oui j'oubliais ! Mais quand même tu t'y connais moins sur les sombrals que moi ! Ce sont pourtent des créatures fascinante !

-Oui mais es-tu sur que tout le monde le verra ?

-Bah on a qu'a tuer un être vivant sous leurs yeux ca marchera !

Lupin s'étrangla bruyament .

-QUOI ?

-Une araignée Rémus ! Une araignée voyons !

-ouffffff

Harry éclata de rire et mangea tranquillement le magret de cannard dans son assiéte .

Une fois son diner terminer il se leva de son siége et quitta la salle dignement .

Il fut pourtent vite rattrapé par Ron Hermionne Drago et le nouveaux c'est à dire Guillaume !

Il fit un grand sourir quand on lui demanda des expliquations et c'est la qu'il raconta toute l'histoire aidé de Drago malfoy qui expliquait qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre .

Et tous furent bientot ébahis quand il se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient laché tout ca devant un parfait inconnu .

Ce dernier en voyant leurs regards embété partit d'un grand éclat de rire et leurs expliqua qu'il était en mission d'infiltration pour l'ordre ! En effet s'il était rentré directement en derniére année c'était pour vérifié s'il n'y avait pas d'espion parmis les gryffondor . Et brusquement tout le monde se retrouva dans le dortoir des gryffondor transporté par un immense pouvoir . Il se retournérent tous et virent Harry rayonné d'une lumiére doré .

Au bout d'un certain temps cette lueur disparut , elle était le symbole de la manifestaiton de son pouvoirs .

Harry s'assit sur son lit et croisa les jambes attendant des questions qui n'allaient pas tarder a arrivé .

Et en effet pour arriver elles arrivérents !

Il assistait a une véritable avalanche de mots n'en comprenant pas la moitié . Notre survivant attendit donc que ses amis se calme .

-C'est bon vous avez fini ?

Ils étaient tous essouflés et s'était a moitié effondré par terre tellement le souffle leurs manquaient !

Quand il vit qu'il aquiescaient systématiquement avec beaucoup de vigueur . Il se releva et s'approcha de Drago qui s'appuya sur lui et vint le faire assoir sur son lit lui demandant s'il allait bien .

-Bon ...! Pour commencer je souhaiterais vous prévenir que vous allez avoir un choque ...

L'instant d'aprés le rayonnement reprit tout autour de lui et de petites métamorphoses physique arrivérent .

Ses cheveux furent un peu plus long et brillant . Les yeux d'Harry devinrent totalement vert , il grandit de 3 centimétres et s'toffa un peu plus . Un grand pouvoir se dégageait de lui .

Voyant que personne ne se décidait a prendre la parole il commencat a expliquer...

-C'était des charmes glamours que j'utilisais sur moi auparevent ! Voici ma véritable apperence ! Quand au reste ... On va dire que les réunions de l'AD m'ont été trés profitable l'année derniére !

A ce moment la Ron se souvint avoir entraperçut une lueur doré un soir au travers des rideaux du baldaquin d'Harry mais n'y avait pas prété attention croyant seulement que Harry avait allumé sa baguette pour pouvoir lire au lit .

-Et pour le reste ... Sachez que je ne suis pas totalement humain...

La tout le monde resta scotchés et s'assirent tous par terre dans un grand élant de perte de controle .

Harry fit un sourir un peu géné.

-Désolé de vous avoir caché cela mais c'était important ! Même Dumbledore ne connait pas ma véritable apperence ! S'il vous plait ne dites rien a personne ! Sans cet atout je serais désavantager !

Tout le monde se taisait !


End file.
